Moonlight
by KFG24
Summary: Hibiya's out on what could loosely be called a date, when he gets lost and runs into someone very familiar.


**KFG24**:This was written for a prompt thing that me and some friends were doing and it came out pretty fucking awful in my opinion.

So, against my will, I am being forced to post this crap or I will be kicked from a skype group. I hope you're happy, Finite. You suck.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kagerou Project.

* * *

><p>It was like a date. Just me and Hiyori exploring the city and trying not to get stuck on anymore escalators. But then we ran across a celebrity doing some of concert. And it wasn't just any celebrity; it was Momo Kisaragi – an idol Hiyori was a huge fan of.<p>

After listening to the idol girl sing for a bit, I had to admit that she wasn't terrible, but I'd really rather continue my kinda date with Hiyori than stand around watching some blonde chick dance around the stage – even if seeing her almost trip over some wires was pretty funny. Funny until Hiyori socked me for laughing, anyways.

"I'm going back." I told Hiyori, hoping that would make her leave with me. But then I had to repeat myself two more times, raising my voice a little more each time in order to be heard over the large cheering crowd that just kept growing. And when Hiyori finally did hear me, instead of coming with me, she just nodded and waved me off before focusing her attention back on the stage.

Disappointed, I left to go sulk. Only to realize after a while that I had no idea where I was or how to get back to Hiyori's sister's house or even how to get back to Hiyori herself.

I was lost.

After wandering around for a while, I finally found a payphone. But a quick search of my pockets produced nothing but the little dinosaur cell phone strap that I tried to give Hiyori when I confessed last summer. Both the strap and I had been completely and utterly rejected. I had no idea why I still had it when all it did was bring back that bad memory.

The combination of heartbreak and the anxiety that comes with being lost in an unfamiliar place became too much and I ended up throwing the triceratops with as much force as I could muster.

With the strap gone, I actually felt a little bit better as I started walking again.

"Excuse me!" I turned around and froze. The person approaching me was really tall. It was a bit intimidating. "I think you may have, uh… dropped this." The dark haired male smiled. One hand rubbed the back of his head and in the other he held the phone strap I had just tried to get rid of.

"I didn't drop it. I threw it away." I mumbled, crossing my arms over my chest and frowning up at the taller male. Now that I could see him better, aside from his height, the boy wasn't scary at all. He had big, grayish brown eyes that reminded me of the puppy I once tried to keep without my parents' permission, a friendly smile, and a birthmark at the corner of his right eye. He was sort of attractive. For a guy. Not that I usually check out guys or anything.

He hummed a bit as he crouched down to be more at my eye level. I was bit grateful for that. I'd been starting to get a crick in my neck staring up at him. "Why'd you throw it away? It's cute." He swung it back and forth a bit as if I were a cat he was trying to get me interested in playing. He seemed more intrigued by it than any cat would be though.

"You like it? Great! Keep it. It's yours. I'm going." It occurred to me that I could ask the guy for help, I mean he looked like someone who lived in the city and he was a teenager; he had to have a cell phone. But I also kind of felt like I really didn't want to rely on him. It was like the "this guy is a rival" feeling I only got around guys who took got Hiyori's attention. Which was a bit weird considering Hiyori and I had never met him before.

"Eh? W-wait!" He quickly got up when he realized I was leaving and grabbed my arm. "Uh, well… If you're giving it to me, then I should pay you back somehow, right?" He smiled somewhat nervously, his head tilting to the side a bit.

I don't know how he convinced me to eat with him when I knew next to nothing about him aside from the fact that he seemed to like dinosaurs. The triceratops strap was hanging from his bag along with the head of some blue pigtailed anime girl.

"Just order whatever you want." He smiled, picking up his own menu. Well if you say so. I picked a somewhat pricey sweet at random. Maybe he'd learn not to say such things to complete strangers.

My plan didn't seem so good after he proceeded to order pretty much one of everything on the menu. It was so shocking to see one person eat so much that my own plate went pretty much untouched until he was almost done.

"Oh, what did you get Hibiya-kun?"

"Uh… Strawberry shortcake." I replied, wondering who told him it was okay to be so familiar. Which brought up another question. "I don't remember ever telling you my name."

The boy blinked in surprise as he pulled my plate closer. He took a bite before answering. "I'm pretty sure you told me on our way here. How else would I know it?"

I pulled my plate back. After a brief moment, I snatched my fork back, too. "Are you sure you're not some creep stalking me?"

"I'm positive." He replied, going back to eating his own food. Before he could take another bite, he paused. "My name is Haruka, by the way."

"Right…" The name sounded familiar somehow. Then again it was really common - I probably had a classmate by that name or something.

Haruka looked like he was going to say something to me, but was distracted by our waitress coming back with the check. I ignored them and took a bit of my cake. It was really sweet and the strawberry tasted a little overripe. It was still pretty good though.

We were getting ready to leave - more like I was waiting impatiently for Haruka to put his wallet away and grab his bag - when I happened to glance out the window and notice that it was already dark. It took a moment to register. "When did it get this late?!" I exclaimed, panicking inside.

'_Hiyori's going to be so mad about me getting back so late. Oh no! Hiyori – what will she eat if I'm not back in time to cook dinner?!' _

"Haruka-san, do you have a cell phone?" I demanded.

"Eh? Um, yes. Here." He handed over his phone and I tried to remember the number for the Tateyama's home as we walked out.

The phone picked up on the second ring. "Hello? Tateyama residence." Hiyori answered. She sounded a bit hesitant. Could she be worried about me? I'd never seen Hiyori worry. I wished I were with her so I could see how cute she looked.

"Hiyori! It's me!" I told her as I began to cross the street.

"Oh, it's just Hibiya." She sighed. "Are you coming back soon?"

"Uh yeah, I'm on my wa-" Suddenly I heard someone shout and turned. There was a truck coming right at me. But even though my mind was screaming at me to run, my body was frozen in place.

Dimly I was aware of Hiyori saying something over the phone, but I couldn't really make out what she was saying or even speak. All I could even think was, _'Not again.'_ The truck was so close. I was going to die. I closed my eyes and braced for impact.

Next thing I knew, I'd hit the ground and it felt like something heavy was on top of me. But I wasn't dead.

"A-are you alright?" The weight asked, sounding out of breath.

'_Must have pushed me out of the way._' I dimly realized. When I opened my eyes I saw that it was Haruka.

The moonlight was shining down on him and for a second, it made his hair look almost white. For some reason that made me close my eyes and sigh in relief thinking that this somehow felt strangely familiar.

"Hibiya-kun…?"

Oh right, I hadn't answered him. "I'm fine," I said, pushing at his chest, "get off, you're crushing me."

"Oh, right." He rolled off me, breathing hard. It looked like he was in pain.

"Umm…" I was reaching out to him before I even realized what I was doing. "Are you… Are _you_ okay, Kono- Haruka-san?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm fine. My body's just weak is all." He laughed. "I'm just glad I made it in time. I don't know what I'd do if I hadn't..."The relief in his eyes looked more like someone who'd finally gotten something right than that of someone who was just glad to have been in the right place at the right time.

I wanted to ask him about that. Ask him if we'd ever met before and if not why did he seem so damn familiar. But that's when his condition worsened, his body shaking ad his face screwing up in pain.

Luckily the ambulance someone had called upon seeing the almost collision came soon and Haruka was put on a stretcher and we both got loaded in. After getting checked for anything worse than a few bruises and a scraped up elbow, I borrowed a cell phone from an off duty nurse once I realized that Haruka's had flown out of my hand when I'd be tackled and was probably still on the street somewhere, possibly broken.

I called Hiyori again and explained the situation. She and her brother-in-law would come get me in the morning. By the time our conversation had finished, the doctors had decided that their patient would be fine after he got some rest. It took a bit of begging since I wasn't a family member, but they allowed me to stay the night in his room.

I sat in the chair beside his bed and waited for him to wake up.


End file.
